Digimon: Digital Saga
by Starart132
Summary: 4 Digidestined, Kevin, Susie, Ryan and Shamala find themselves in the digimon world. In the digimon world, they'll find their partners and must find a way to return home since they don't even know what's going on and why their here. Along the jouney, they shall discover some great secret about the data and the master...the program.
1. Prologue

AC: Let me give you a bit of information about this saga. First, they will use cards like in the third seasons. Also, the evolution and the cards power will depend on the synchronisation level.

The synchronisation level will affect the usability of the cards and also give or refuse the authorisation of evolution of the digimon partners.

**Digimon: Digital saga**

**Prologue: Welcome to the digital world**

It was a Saturday like any people live before. Kevin was losing his time on the internet since he doesn't really have a social life outside school. It's not because he didn't try, it's because people reject him because of his antisocial behavior and he'd being call freak. So he loses his time on the internet.

Kevin's a young man of 16 years old. He has a peach skin and blond/brown hair which were short. Their color change depending of the sun, which was weird for some. He was tall and was a little muscular. He wears a red shorts and a blue t-shirt.

Then he receives a message on his Email. He checks the sender name and it didn't have any sender.

"...Okay, that is weird." Comments Kevin. He wonder if he can...no better not open it. It can be a virus.

"No matter. I'll change the computer soon." Says Kevin. He opens up the Email and read what's written in the mail:

Congratulations Kevin,

You have won a price. A limousine shall be sent to your house immediately. The price shall be give when you'll reach you're destinations. You shall discover something that no one has seen before, better prepare your bag.

Sign...-

"What the hell is that shit? Like I'll accept something like that...Well, I'll just tell them to go to hell...if they come."

Also..., we know where you live and you want to tell us to go to hell right. Well too late, you open the message.

"! That's...not reassuring. I should have guessed when my name was written...Wait a minute, I never open another message...Damn! I'm being hacked." Shout Kevin. He then immediately cut the power to his computer and the screen was black.

"What should I do?...Mom's gonna kill me...Better do this, I have nothing to do anyway...The must also watch me. I have no webcam or communicator in my chamber." Says Kevin worried about himself.

Kevin took some clothes and put it in a bag, food and a first aid kit. He won't admit it but he was excited. It was his first stupid and reckless thing he ever made, that doesn't concern a fight...and he wishes he won't die from this. He looks at the clock: 10h12. His parents won't be home before 17h00 minimum. He also took his watch and his pocket knife. Better safe than sorry.

At 10h30 the doorbell rang.

Kevin looks at the street and saw the limousine.

"Well, it's now or never." Says Kevin has he open the door.

"Hello there mister Tremblay, We're here to guide you to your destination. Please have a seat." Says a man who pointed the limousine.

Kevin knows he shouldn't trust any stranger and do any of this but there's always a something that push him to do this. He enters in the limousine with his and sits down. The limousine move to the destination and Kevin makes himself comfortable. After a few minutes they reach the destinations.

They enter in a strange building and it stop at the entrance. The door of the limousine opens and Kevin get out with his bag.

"You have to go this way." Pointed the man.

Kevin saw a bathroom and enters in it. He forgot to go when he receives the mail.

"...I guess I'll way for you." Says the man.

After Kevin finish, he get out of the bathroom and rejoin the man.

"This way." Says the man.

They enter in an elevator and after descending...20 floors they reach and underground room which seems like a waiting room.

"You'll have to wait here until the 3 others arrive."

"Alright." Answers Kevin.

The man return in the elevator and Kevin waits for a few minutes when the others arrive in the waiting room.

They were another boy and 2 girls. All of them were left alone for a while.

"I guess you open the mail." Says the other boy.

"Yes." They all answer.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"My name is Kevin Tremblay."

"My name is Susie Mayanne." Says the girl with short blond and taint red hair. She has peach like him. She wears a black t-shirt marking lost world and blue shorts. She was the smallest of the four. She has 14 years old.

"My name his Shamala Khan." Says the girl with black hair. She has dark skin that makes her beautiful with her blue eyes. She wears a pink t-shirts and a white skirt. She was taller compare to the others. She has 16 years.

"And my name his Ryan Smith." Says the boy. He wears glass showing that his eyes weren't good. He has blue taint hair. His skin is peach. He wears a brown vest and a brown short. He was the third taller of the group. He has 15 years.

They all have their bags and didn't even know why they are here in the first place.

"You're all here." Says a man. He was wearing clothes that cover all of his body. Nothing was visible from him.

"Yes." The 4 teenagers say.

"Then you can move to the next room." He says.

The 4 teenagers reluctantly obey his demand end move to the next room. The next room an only a cube room. In the middle was a white circle while the rest of the room was grey.

"Now move inside the circle." Says the mysterious man.

The four enter in the circle.

"What now?" Asks Susie.

The man approaches them and gives them an object in their hands, a bell with 2 things.

"What is that?" Asks Shamala.

"It's a digivice" Says the mysterious man. "There's also some card that will be useful."

"Cards?" Says Ryan.

"You'll discover this on the way." Says the mysterious man. "Have a safe journey." He adds as he gets out of the room.

"What?" Shout the four.

The circle begins to shine.

"What the-" Says Susie.

"We...can't...move..." Says Kevin panicking.

"Dammit! What's...going...on?" Says Shamala.

The circle is shiner and shiner.

"Can't...see." Says Ryan.

Then, everything was white and after this...it turns dark.

**Digimon**

After a while, the 4 teenagers regain consciousness.

"That...son of a bitch...What did he do to us?" Says aggressively Kevin. When he opens his eyes: "!" He was surprise by what he sees.

When the others regain consciousness, they were also stunned by the discovery. They were in the forest with blue leaf.

"Where are we?" Asks Ryan.

"We can't know that." Answers Shamala.

"LOOK I FOUND THEM!" They heard a voice shouting. The voice sound childish and also happy.

The teenagers turn at the source of the and say a strange creature observing them:

"Hello there humans." He says with a smile. "My name his Guilmon." He was dark red except his belly that was white. The belly has 3 triangles encircling a triangle like at his face. He appears to resembles like a dinosaur except his ear a little like bat wing.

"..." The four humans stay silent.

Then, they hear sound coming from behind Guilmon and pop beside him.

"So they here." Says one of them.

"I thought they were smaller." Says another one.

"From the past legend... they are usually younger." Says the last one.

"So...what's your name?" Asks Guilmon.

The humans give their name.

"I see. Then my name his Dorumon." Says the fur dinosaur digimon. His fur is purple except the extremity of his body which was white. He has ears similar to cat. He has 2 wings like bats. On the top of his head was a triangle red crystal.

"I'm Dracomon." Says the other one which resemble a small dragon. He has blue scales covering all his body except his belly. He also has small red wings and has red horns over his head which have the form of a Y.

"...Kokuwamon." Says the last one who seems not really interest by them. He looks like a little like an electric pistol and an insect. His body his gray and his ands lot like pincers.

They humans all look at them with curiosity and fear.

"Okay...2 possibilities." Says Ryan. "Number one: We are all dreaming and we have the same dream or number two: we took something that makes some unreal hallucinations."

Kevin pinches Ryan.

"Ouch! Why do you do that?" Asks Ryan aggressively.

"We're not dreaming then." Says Kevin.

"You can have pinched yourself." Says Ryan.

"It was your theory." Counters Kevin.

"Can I pinch you? Looks fun." Asks Guilmon.

"Heuh...no thanks." Answers Ryan.

"I don't think we took some drugs since we're definitely seeing the same things and we are speaking coherently." Says Shamala.

"Then it's real." Says Susie slowly because she can't believe it.

"We are real imbeciles." Says Kokuwamon.

"WATCH YOUR'RE mouth...or whaTHEVER THAT IS?" Shout uncertainly Kevin.

"Shut up." Says Kokuwamon.

"ANYWAY!" Interrupts Shamala. "What are you doing here and talking to us? They must be a reason."

"From what Guilmon says, I can say you were searching for us. Why?" Asks Susie.

"That's good question." Says Dracomon. "We were searching for you because of our purpose."

"Purpose?" Asks Kevin.

"Our purpose is to be the guardian of the DigiDestined who'll come here." Explains simply Darcomon.

"I'm not very interest by this but I was chosen for this." Says Kokuwamon while sighing.

"I think this shall be enough for now." Says Susie. "My head don't want to hear any more of this."

"If we are really here...how can we return home?" Asks Ryan to them.

"...How should we know?" Says Kokuwamon. "We don't even know how you came here."

"That man." Says Kevin, then he shook his head. "Well, it's useless to think about this now. From what I see, you are four so that means-"

"Yep." Says Dracomon.

"Then-" Says Kevin, but was interrupted again.

"The human we guard is already chosen." Says Dracomon.

"Who?" Says Kevin.

"Well..." Says Dracomon. "I'm the guardian of Ryan."

"..." Ryan stays silent.

"I'll stay by your side Shamala." Says Guilmon with a smile.

"Alright." Says Shamala. _He's cute: _She thought.

"And I must protect you Susie." Says Dorugamon.

"Aaaalllright." She says nervously.

"...I'm trap with you Kevin." Says Kokuwamon.

"Nice to be love." Says sarcastically Kevin.

"...What do we do now?" Asks Susie.

"I guess we should try to find a way home for now." Suggests Ryan. "No wait...information's first about this place."

"So...where do you think we should go first?" Asks Shamala.

"Hum...we should play." Says Guilmon.

"*Sigh*" The seven others did.

"We should go to the forest village: Shakilu." Proposes Dracomon.

"Alright." The humans agreed.

"But I want to play." Mourned Guilmon.

"We'll play later." Says Shamala.

"Alright." Says Guilmon more happily.

They began to walk to the village of Shakilu.

**Digimon**

"Master." Says a voice.

"What is it?" Says the other one.

"We have bad news. The DigiDestined have appeared in the digital world."

"That's all. Just send one of my solders do the work. They cannot be that though."

"But we can't underestimate them." Tries to reason the servant.

"If you argue with me one more time...you'll be dead." Says the master.

"Alright...I'll sent Garurumon eliminate them" Says the servant. "Good. Let's see how much time they will live." Says the master. To be continued AC: Here's the first chapter. Please review as much as you like. 


	2. Chapter 1

AC: Sorry, for the long time, but I have a writer block for the future of this story. I can announce that I'll make the next chapter soon.

* * *

**Digimon: Digital saga**

**Chapter 1: Shakilu: The city of devastation**

The team was headed to Shakilu to obtain information about the world they are and maybe something that can bring them home.

"So...what does Shakilu city looks like?" Asks Ryan.

"Well...It's a big village with lots of digimon who pass there time to time." Explains Dracomon. "From all of digimon world."

"Digimon world?" Asks Shamala.

"Yes. It's an important and big village were all products pass through. It's a very important village." Says Dorumon. "Oh! Sorry. The digimon world is the name of you planet."

"I see." Says Shamala.

"Lots of fun in this place." Says Guilmon.

"I'm sure of it." Says Shamala with a smile.

"Awesome." Says Guilmon.

"You're so immature." Says Kokuwamon.

"*Sigh*, I hope we find what we are searching for." Says Kevin.

"Yeah...And I'll get rid of you." Says Kokuwamon.

"Let's keep walking. I don't want to see you arguing right now...We are not in a comfort zone." Says Susie.

They keep walking until they reach the village. When they enter in the village, they saw that it was destroyed and that no one is there.

"No..." Says Dracomon.

"What happen?" Asks Ryan.

"How should we know?" Says Kokuwamon.

"We better investigate." Says Dorumon.

"Better be careful. Those bastards might be still here." Warns Kevin.

They enter in the village carefully and look around them. They saw nothing and they keep going deeper inside the village and they only saw the remaining of the village. Most of the tree house was ashes, some of them were partially burn and...Blood was on the ground.

"It's horrible." Says Shamala.

"No fun can be found here anymore...Who did this?" Says sadly Guilmon understanding the situation...in his own way.

"No one knows, but we are not ready for any of this." Answers Ryan.

"Yeah and-" but Susan was cut.

"I finally found you digidestined." Says a voice behind them.

The 8 turns around and saw a big beast.

"I am Garurumon" Says the beast. "I'm here to destroy you." He adds with a smile. It was a giant wolf with white, red and black fur. "After all, I destroy this village all by myself. I have no reason to fear you. **Howling Blaster!**"

He then spews high-temperature blue flames from his mouth.

The 8 dodges the attack and begin running for a place to hide.

"What can we do?" Asks Ryan panicking.

"Let's disperse and hide." Says Kevin. "It's too risky to stick together."

"Right." The other answers. They disperse into 4 groups; humans with their partners.

Garurumon takes one second to choose his victims and follow Kevin and Kokuwamon.

"He's after us!" Shout Kevin.

"Oh! I didn't see that!" Shout Kokuwamon with sarcasm.

Then Kevin saw a tree house where they can hide.

"There!" Point Kevin.

Kokuwamon was about to replies sarcasm when Garurumon throws another howling blaster.

"Alright!" Shout Kokuwamon.

Kevin suddenly takes Kokuwamon and begins to run faster until they finally succeed hiding in the house.

"You can hide now...but how long can you?" Says Garurumon with a threatening voice.

"We have to find a way to escape!" Says Kevin.

"Yeah but-"

"Over here." Whispered a voice.

The 2 turns to the source of the voice and they saw a passageway. The 2 take it and they close the passage before Garurumon saw them escaping. Garurumon broke the house and doesn't see anyone.

"Hum!...Where did they go? SHOW YOURSELF HUMAN!" Shout the evil one.

**Digimon**

As for Ryan and Dracomon, they manage to hide in the forest near the village. Ryan was completely exhausted and falls on his butt.

"We...are...safe...for now. What...can we...do...now?" Asks Ryan.

"I don't know...We must find a way to help the others...but I don't have any plan for now." Says Dracomon.

"Maybe we must...wait for him to...let an opening. Then we can...help them." Suggest Ryan.

"We cannot wait for them forever. We have to find a plan."

"But we are not strong enough...to help them." Says Ryan. "I clearly see we are not...ready for fighting them."

"...You're right, but it's not a reason to leave them behind!" Shout Dracomon.

"Sorry...You're right...I panic."

"It's alright. It's your first time and we already are fighting a strong foe." Says Dracomon understanding.

"I think we should wait and see. Let's find a weakness and we will be able to fight back." Says Ryan.

"That's a plan. Let's spy him. I don't think he'll leave the village." Says Dracomon.

Ryan takes out his digivice.

"I wonder what this device can do."

**Digimon**

Susan and Dorumon hide inside the biggest house of the village.

"You are safe here." Says Dorumon.

"But...For how long?" Asks Susan.

"...I don't know, but count on me to protect you." Says Dorumon with a smile.

"Thanks...But what can we do now?"

"I...don't know. The others are fine."

"I'm...not sure. We barely know each other's but I don't want anything wrong happening to them." Says Susan worried.

"We must wait for now." Says Dorumon.

Susan takes out her digivice and the cards and looks at them.

"I think I know the utility of the cards." Says Susan. "When the others are here...I'll explain my theory."

"Good. But we must stay hidden." Says Dorumon.

**Digimon**

Shamala find a passageway in a house and enters in it. She then closes the passage way after Guilmon has pass through it.

"He's mean." Says Guilmon. "Why did he destroy the village? The fun?"

"I don't know." Says sadly Shamala.

They then walk through the passage until they are in a big room. They saw a lot of Lalamon and other digimon rookie plants type.

"Shamala! Guilmon!" Says a voice.

The 2 turns around and saw Kevin.

"Kevin! Kokuwamon!" Says Shamala.

"Friends are fine." Says Guilmon.

"We escape Garurumon thanks to the Lalamons." Explains Kokuwamon.

"Yeah." Says Kevin. He then turns to the Lalamons. "How did so much of you escape them?"

"Because ExVeemon save us." Says one of the Lalamon.

"Who?" Asks Shamala.

They then follow the Lalamon at the other rooms and saw the blue ExVeemon who was bleeding at his flank.

"Are you alright?" Asks Shamala with worries.

"...No...Urgh! I fight...Garurumon but he tricks me and took me by surprise when he attacks the village. I can confirm he's alone." Explains ExVeemon. "I...let them down."

"Hold on! I have a medic kit." Says Kevin. He opens his bag and takes out some bandages from the first aid kit.

"You don't have lots of this stuff." Comments Kokuwamon.

"I didn't expect to be in this world you know. Anyway, I think I have enough for you." Says Kevin.

"...Thank you human." Says ExVeemon.

"Stay still." Orders Kevin, as he begins to bandage the injury.

"You know some basic in medicine." Says Shamala.

"Yeah. I learn how to survive when I was younger." Explains briefly Kevin.

"Soon, you'll be better." Says Guilmon with a smile.

"Anddddd done." Says Kevin.

"I guess I must stay still for a while." Says ExVeemon. "I'm sorry, but I can't fight Garurumon with this injury."

"It's alright. At least you survive the battle." Says Shamala. "Who are you?"

"I'm ExVeemon. I'm a traveler who walks to all of the digiworld and I've saw lots of things along the way, but this Garurumon isn't a normal one. He is more powerful than normal one."

"We just need a way to fight him." Thinks Shamala. She then gets her digivice out of her pocket and touches the red button by accident. "Where are the others?"

"-Shamala...Is that you?-" Asks Ryan from her digivice.

Kevin sees this and did the same.

"Looks like we find a way to communicate." Says Kevin with a smile.

"Yes it's me." Says Shamala.

"-I see. The red button is like a walky-talky.-" Says Ryan.

"-Finally I can talk with you. Where are you?-" Asks Susan.

"We are in the underground." Answers Shamala.

"-I am in the forest near the village-" Answers Ryan.

"-I'm hiding in one house.-" Answers Susan.

"-Which one?-" Asks Ryan.

"-The biggest one. Why?-" Asks Susan.

"-Good. Garurumon is far away from you.-" Says Ryan.

"You can see the village." Says Kevin.

"-Yes.-" Answers Ryan.

"Then let's get a plan." Says Kevin.

**Digimon**

"I found one!" Says Dracomon to Ryan.

"What's the plan?" Asks Ryan.

"Since he's alone...I think the best plan is to encircle him and attack him from every direction." Propose Dracomon.

"Are you strong enough for this?" Asks Ryan.

"Maybe." Says Dracomon uncertain.

"Maybe the cards can help us?" Asks Ryan. After Susan explanations of her theory, Ryan want to be sure it can really help them. He looks at the cards and saw that one his shining enough. It was writing synchronisation minimum 5% and also Speed card.

"An enhancement cards!" Say Draco surprise.

"Enhancement cards?" Asks Ryan.

"Those cards can boost our power, depending on what's on the card of course." Explains Dracomon.

"A card for speed. I'll explain everything to the other." Says Ryan.

**Digimon**

When the plan has been given, everyone takes their position and was ready to act. They try to find a secret passage to the exit, but it was too damage to use it.

"Stay here." Says Shamala to ExVeemon when she saw him trying to get up.

"But he's a champion like me. You're digimon are just at rookie level." Protest ExVeemon.

"Just stay here and heal. We will deal with this monster I assure you." Says Kevin.

"For once I agree with you." Says Kokuwamon.

"Justice Time." Says Guilmon.

Both Shamala and Kevin separate to the north and the south while Ryan moves to the east in the forest and Susan stay hidden to the west. When they were at their position, the encircle Garurumon

"Ready!" Warns Ryan at his digivice. The others answer. "Now!"

Kevin and Kokuwamon get out of their hiding spot and attacks

Kevin gets out his cards, pass it at the side of his digivice and shouts:

"Digienhancement! Digi strength boost activated."

"**Mini Scissor Claws!**" Shout Kokuwamon when he feels his strength rising.

He then hits Garurumon.

"ARGH!" He shouts in pain when he was electrocuted. He then turns around and Dracomon gets out of his hiding spot and attacks:

"**Baby Breath!**" Shout Dracomon. He hits the enemy, buts he turns around and was about to attack.

"DIE!" Shout Garurumon when he turns to Dracomon direction "**Howling Blaster!**"

Ryan gets out his cards:

"Digienhancement! Digi speed boost activated."

Then Dracomon dodge it by running superfast and attacks again before taking some distance like Kokuwamon did.

"Dorumon it's time." Says Susan. "Digienhancement! Digi Metal Cannonboost activated."

"**Metal Cannon!**" Shouts Dorumon before attacking.

"Digienhancement! Digi speed boost activated." Says Shamala.

"**Pyro Sphere!**" Shout Guilmon as he attacks at multiple directions.

Garurumon jumps and takes a safe distance, dodging Guilmon attacks. He was injured but he was still in top shape.

"Dammit! It wasn't enough." Says Ryan.

"You dear humiliate me rookie. I'll kill the humans you must protect ONE BY ONE! Starting with you and your hood." Says Garurumon.

He charges at Shamala and se dodge his first attack but the second hit her face strongly. She's throw at a tree and falls on the ground. She was still conscious, but her nose was bleeding.

"SHAMALA!" Shout Guilmon with worries standing in front of her and stand in the way of Garurumon to protect her. "You won't hurt her!"

"You are all too weak to fight me."

"**Baby Breath!**" Shout Dracomon attacking Garurumon with his high temperature sigh.

Garurumon blocks it and attack with his Howling blaster. Dracomon receive it and lose consciousness.

"Dracomon!" Then Ryan runs at his side.

"**Pyro Sphere!**" attacks Guilmon.

Garurumon receives it and only blink.

"Give it up. You can't win." Then Garurumon laughs evilly.

"Shamala...I'm sorry." Whined Guilmon.

"It's alright...You did your best. It was good meeting you." She adds.

"Friends?" Asks Guilmon as Garurumon move closer.

"Friends." Shamala answers with a smile. Then her digivice begin to shine. She looks at it and it was marks:

Synchronisation 16%: Evolution to champion unlock.

"Guilmon." Says Shamala. Guilmon nod. "Evolution activated." Says Shamala trusting her instinct.

Suddenly, Guilmon disappear in a cocoon of light.

"GUILMON EVOLVE TO...GROWLMON!" Shout Guilmon in the cocoon.

Then the cocoon broke and another being was where Guilmon was. He was at the same color than Guilmon, but he was way bigger. He has 2 big horns over his head and fur over his heads and the upper part of his back, he also has bracelet at his arms, legs and his tail.

Garurumon was paralysing when he saw Guilmon evolution. Growlmon turns around and looks at Shamala.

"Do not worry, I'll protect you." He says with a big smile. He then turns around and looks with full anger at Garurumon. "You hurt my friend...I'll HURT YOU BACK!" He then charges at Garurumon.

He punches Garurumon at his face and begins a full battle against him.

Kevin and Susan take the opportunity to bring Shamala to safety. Growlmon turns around and looks at the 3 humans. Kevin smiles at him and Growlmon knows she's fine. He turns back in time and dodge the attack of the enemy.

"**Pyro Blaster!**" Shouts Growlmon when he throws a powerful blaze in his roar. Garurumon tries to block it with a howling blaster, but Growlmon attacks were too much powerful. Garurumon was hit by the blast. Growlmon then jump in the air and kick Garurumon at his face strongly and his head was crush on the ground. A loud crack sound was made, indicating that Garurumon skull just break.

"Stop...Please spares me." Whine Garurumon in pain.

"..." Growlmon stays silent, but he was still extremely angry. He then answers the 2 letters very slowly "No. **Pyro Blaster!**"

Then Garurumon scream in pain for a few seconds until no more sound came out of his mouth. He then disintegrates into small unknown particles that spread in the air before disappearing.

"You did it Growlmon." Says Shamala with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Asks Growlmon worried.

"I'm fine." She answers.

"Good." Then Growlmon body shrine and he reverts back into his previous form; Guilmon. "I'm happy your fine." Then Guilmon sit on his butt. "Soooo exhausted."

Shamala moves closer to him and pat his head. "You can rest now."

"I'll warn the other that Garurumon has been defeat." Says Kevin.

**Digimon**

When the villagers receive the good news, they were all happy...So happy that they prepare a great party for the liberation of their village.

"Still hungry." Says Guilmon happily as he eats another beef.

The 4 humans eat until their stomach was full. Dracomon and Dorumon also eat a lot, but less than Guilmon who uses lots more of energy.

"You don't eat?" Asks Kevin to his partner.

"I don't eat. I'm made in metal. I'll recharge my battery during the night." Explains Kokuwamon who seems less sarcastic being with them.

"Alright...Glad we survive the day." Says Kevin with relief.

"...Glad we all survive." Says Kokuwamon without any emotion.

"At least your fine Dracomon. I'm happy you wound was minor." Says Ryan with a smile.

"I drop my guard...I won't make the same mistake next time." Says Dracomon.

"Dorumon, I'm full." Says Susan to her partner.

"But you need to eat a lot." Says Dorumon.

"Stop it!" She replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry for being useless." Says ExVeemon.

"You did your best." Says a Lalamon.

"I know but...I should have stopped this." Says ExVeemon. Then ExVeemon falls into deep thought wondering what to do next.

After the banquet, they all go to sleep for the night on some of the remaining bed. Guilmon was the only one who sleeps in contact with Shamala, her head on Guilmon neck. Kokuwamon was recharging on the floor because he doesn't like being in a bed.

The next day:

"We'll it's time to go." Says Kevin.

The 8 were finish preparing themselves and were about to go. They say good-bye to the villager and were about to go when:

"Where do we go now?" Asks Susan.

"That's a good question." Says Ryan.

"I think I have an idea." Says a voice behind them.

They turn around and saw ExVeemon.

"ExVeemon. You already are feeling better?" Asks Susan.

"Yes. I decide I shall follow you." Says Exveemon. The injury was still there, but it wasn't at risk of bleeding again.

"WHAT!" They shout in surprise.

"Why?" Asks Kokuwamon.

"Because you are travelers like me and I know lots of good place to go. I also owe you for protecting the village when I can't." Explains ExVeemon.

"I guess we have to accept then." Says Ryan.

"I guess I have to agree. We all miss information about the digiworld even if we live here." Agreed Dracomon.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Asks Dorumon.

"The destined mountain." Says ExVeemon.

"WHAT!" Shout the 4 digimons.

"The answers of the digidestined are there." Says ExVeemon.

"...I guess we have a long journey." Sigh Kokuwamon.

"Come...I'll lead the way." Says ExVeemon.

**Digimon**

"I've learn that Garurumon have fail me." Says a dark voice.

"Master...I've try to warn you but- Urgh!" Whine the second in command when the hand of the master was on his neck.

"Do not oppose me or I'll kill you like your twin brother." Warns the master.

The second in command nod. The master then releases him.

"I'm sorry master." Says the second in command.

"I feel like they are going to the destined mountain." Says the master. "Send more solders to kill those digidestined...And you shall go too."

"As you wish master." Says the second in command.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

AC: Here's the next chapter of my story. I hope you all like it.

* * *

**Digimon: Digital saga**

**Chapter 2: The accursed cruise ship part 1**

2 days as pass since the 9 adventures move from Shakilu to the Destined Mountain. They follow ExVeemon who walk slowly so he won't reopen the injury. Also, he's bigger than the rest of the groups so he needs to walk slower. His injury is almost healed and he'll soon be at his best. They reach a big river when ExVeemon stops.

"I have a question for you. Which way do you want to continue, by foot or by ship?" Asks ExVeemon.

"Why do you ask that?" Demands Susan.

"Because the ship goes to the same direction we want and also, we don't have to make a very long detour by ship. But...If we enter into the ship, we cannot escape any enemy attacks." Warns ExVeemon.

The 8 others talk about ExVeemon proposition for a while until they reach a decision.

"We accept." Says Ryan.

"Then let's move to the port." Says ExVeemon.

They walk at the direction of the port and move to get tickets.

"Hello, welcome to the happy cruise ship." Says a serious Gizamon.

"You don't sound happy." Says Kevin.

"So you want to enter in it or not?" Says the serious Gizamon.

"...Yes." Answers Shamala uncertain.

"Then welcome aboard." Says the Gizamon.

"For free?" Asks ExVeemon.

"It is for free because we need to lose our overstock or we'll be in trouble by being...too attractive for thieves." Says the serious Gizamon.

The 9 were uncertain, feeling a trap...but not walking for a few days was more attractive than the fear of a trap. Also, if it was a trap...It was way too obvious for an intelligent enemy.

"We'll take the risk." Answers Ryan for the others.

They enter in the ship and after another hour, the ship sail off to the other side of the very big lac.

"How many days before we reach the destination?" Asks Dracomon.

"3 days." Answers ExVeemon. "...or 4." He adds uncertain.

"Let's have some fun!" Says Guilmon happily.

"I guess we should follow his suggestion." Answers Susan. "We need to have fun. We are not sure how many times we have before the enemy attacks us."

"As long as I don't have to go in the water, it will be fine." Says Kokuwamon.

"Let's go." Says Susan as they move to the front part of the ship.

After watching the activities proposed they decide to separate their own way, but their digimon partner stays by their side.

Susan takes out a part of her clothes and she decides to swim in the swimming pool. Dorumon watches her for a while and he decide to join her.

Guilmon was playing with Shamala with a beach balloon when Guilmon saw her and asks:

"What did she hide within her false skin?"

"That's...personal." Answers Shamala nervously.

"Secrets...Understood." Says Guilmon ceasing asking question.

They keep playing with the balloon for a while with Guilmon giggling joyfully with pleasure.

As for Ryan and Dracomon, they decide to check out if any traps were ready for them, just in case.

"Did you see anything?" Asks Ryan.

"No...I think they are no traps, but we must be careful." Warns Dracomon.

"Always stay caution." Says Ryan. "Maybe the foe might tries to infiltrate the ship if the know we are here."

"Maybe they want us to drop our guard." Says Dracomon. "Also...Is that a buffet? I'm hungry."

Then Dracomon runs to eat the food.

"...Where are the other passengers...and the crew?" Wonder Ryan. He then gets out his digivice to find out what is the other functionality.

He didn't see behind him an invisible thing was watching them.

**Digimon**

Kevin was searching something to do in the ship with Kokuwamon following him around also searching for something.

"I think I'll practice into this gym." Says Kevin.

"Do you do this often?" Asks Kokuwamon.

"Yes."

"So that's why you run so fast and long." Answers Kokuwamon.

"Training always brought something." Says Kevin with a smile.

"I think I'll train too." Says Kokuwamon. "After what happen a few days ago...I guess I need to be into my best metallic shape."

**Digimon**

ExVeemon was wandering alone in the ship when he also saw the buffet. He saw that Dracomon and Ryan were eating too. ExVeemon was about to join them when he hears a strange noise.

He turns around and tries to find its source but he saw nothing.

"Something is bad here." Says ExVeemon. He thought it was strange that he saw no one except them here and he decides to warn them when they are all together. He then hears a mysterious sound and follows it. He runs as fast as he could when he reaches the command room. He opens the door and sees the captain piloting the ship. It was a...Hookmon. ExVeemon hesitate before entering and he takes the chance.

"Hello, here." Says ExVeemon. "Are you the captain?"

"Yes. I am Hookmon and I'm the c'tain." The captain answers.

"Finally someone in the ship. Did you know if your crew is here? Because I didn't see any of them." Asks ExVeemon.

"The Crew. They are here, but you didn't see them right." Says Hookmon with a smile. "They are 2 Bakemons and the rest are Crabmon who love to be discrete."

"Yeah...It feels like the whole ship is haunted." Comment ExVeemon.

"Haunted? HAHAHA, that's ridiculous. The Bakemons may be ghost, but they don't haunt this ship or I'll ignore they are here." Says Hookmon with a smile.

"Ok...Last question, why are you the captain of a cruise ship? I thought you were pirates." Asks ExVeemon.

"Digimons ask me that question numerous times. You've see that we have way overstock right. It's because a cruise ship give more stuck than piracy so I've maintain that job." Answers Hookmon by habitude.

"Thank you. I was getting very worried. Well, guess I'll be going then." Says ExVeemon as he walks away.

**Digimon**

"...And that's all." Explains ExVeemon.

The groups were eating the supper.

"Thank god. I thought it was way worse." Says Kevin with a smile.

"But it's still creepy to know they are here and...We are never sure when they are here or not. I'll take no shower until we reach destination." Decides Susie.

"Me too." Says Shamala.

Guilmon says something not understandable because his mouth his full but from his face the invisible crew didn't bother him.

"I have good new. I have found a new functionality for our digivice." Says Ryan.

"What is it?" Asks Susan.

"I found out 2 others functionality that can really help us in the future. The first one is the scanner. The scanner can be used to identify the enemy we meet on our way or just for fun." Adds Ryan.

"I guess we can know their strength and they attacks with the scanner." Mourns Susan.

"It will simplify the battle...not make them easier." Says Dracomon.

"The second function is a detector. It can detect the invisible enemy and we can see them." Says Ryan.

"Guess we need it in our current situation." Says Kevin. Kevin activates it and search around and sees none of the 2 Bakemons. "Well, the 2 Bakemons are not here."

"I also remark something when Guilmon evolve." Says Shamala.

"What did you saw?" Asks Susan.

"The synchronisation level." Says Shamala. "I try to search it and by pressing the side button, it shows the level of synchronisation we have with our partners. As you can see, mine is 17%. Also the evolution is unlocked when we reach 15%."

"Let's check this." Says Ryan. "Mine is...12%"

"Mine is...13%" Says Susan.

"And mine is...the lowest: 8%" Says Kevin.

"I also see the link write with the cards. The cards are unlocking each 5% starting from 5%. The exception is when the evolution is unlocked. Only Kevin is stuck to one card for now." Says Ryan.

"Well...I think we have a more...difficult start so it takes more time." Says Kokuwamon.

"Well...I'm getting sleepy." Says Guilmon.

"We are all sleepy...How are we going to share the chamber?" Asks Susan.

"I think it's for best not to sleep alone so we're going to share some chamber." Says Kevin.

"I agree with you." Says Dracomon. "We should not separate alone like last time."

"I suggest Ryan and Kevin in one chamber and me and Shamala in another one." Propose Susan.

They all agree.

"We'll good night." They all say.

"Wait!" Says ExVeemon. "Which chamber I'll share?"

"Ours." Says Ryan and Kevin.

"Good." He says with a smile.

They all go sleeping for the night.

**Digimon**

Hookmon was walking during the night after putting the ship into autopilot. He loves breathing the fresh air of the night. He then hears a mysterious sound.

"Hello. Bakemon?...Crabmon? Anyone?" Asks Hookmon.

He keeps walking and sees no one.

"Quit fooling around! I don't have time for jokes!" Shout Hookmon.

"I'm sorry but we must borrow your ship." Says a mysterious voice.

Hookmon turns around and only sees a silhouette through the night.

"Who are you?" Asks Hookmon in fear while walking backward.

"I'm the second in command of the Sin Empire." Answers the silhouette. "You! Attach him and lock him in the hold. I have things to do so I'm counting on you to follow the plan." He adds as he walks away. "Disobey and suffer the consequence."

**Digimon**

The man chamber:

It was dawn when the man wakes up after a good night of sleep.

"*Yawn* Hum...Did you sleep well?" Asks Ryan when he sees that everyone wake up.

"Yes." Answers Kevin.

"I recharge well." Says Kokuwamon.

"Very well." Answers Dracomon.

"It was a long time since I didn't sleep this well...And it looks like my injury is finally healed." Says ExVeemon with a smile.

"...Don't you feel something different than yesterday?" Asks Kevin.

"...Now that you mention it...The atmosphere seems less...jovial." Says Dracomon.

"Maybe the crew isn't in their best mood." Says Ryan.

"Maybe. Well...Let's get out and eat something." Says ExVeemon.

When the groups reach the kitchen the others just join them.

"I guess they serve the food like last time...when we aren't looking." Says Shamala.

"Doesn't matter. Let's eat." Says Guilmon.

"Wait!" Says Kokuwamon he then turns around and looks at Kevin. "Use you digivice to scan the food."

"It can do that?" Asks Susan.

"I just have a bad feeling in my processor." Says Kokuwamon.

"With the atmosphere...Better safe than sorry." Says Kevin.

Then Kevin begins scanning the food with his digivice. Then he gets result.

"...You were right Kokuwamon. Some of the food is poisoned." Says Kevin darkly.

...

"Not all of the food?" Asks Dorumon.

"Some. We'll separate the poison food for the non-poison food." Says Shamala.

The 4 humans use their digivice to find the poison food and toast it aside and eat the good food.

"I don't like were this is going." Says Dorumon. "We have to be extremely careful from now on."

"I'll go and talk to the captain." Says ExVeemon as he walks away.

"I'll go with you." Says Ryan following him.

"Guess it's my cue." Says Dracomon with a smile following them.

"So...What will you do?" Asks Kevin to the others.

"I guess we will go swimming again." Says Susan.

"We'll play with the balloon...after checking if it's safe." Says Shamala.

"Yeah! Fun time." Says Guilmon happily.

"Guess we will come with you." Says Kevin. "Better stick together."

"But I don't want to be near the water." Says Kokuwamon.

Later:

Guilmon and Shamala were playing with the balloon when Susan finishes changing and joining them. Kevin was watching around when the balloon fall on the water...and melts.

Everyone sees this and went silent.

"This...isn't water." Says Dorumon.

Kokuwamon moves closer and puts a metal bar of a chair in the «water» and it melt.

"...Its acid...Powerful one." Conclude Kokuwamon.

"Not good." Says Susan.

"It's too dangerous to play or to relax anymore...We have to search what's going on here." Says Dorumon.

"Right." Says Guilmon knowing it is dangerous.

"We have to search for the crew; they are the cause of this." Says Kevin.

"Maybe the captain too." Says Dorumon.

The 6 begins to search were the guilty crew are, not knowing they are observing them close by.

As for ExVeemon, Ryan and Dracomon, they are heading to the captain room. When they reach it, they try to open the door, but it didn't open. ExVeemon tries to look inside, but fail to see the captain.

"Where is he?" Wonder ExVeemon angrily.

"I don't know...Something is definitely wrong here." Says Ryan.

"I think the first day was perfect so we drop our guard." Says Dracomon.

"They almost succeeded, but if Kokuwamon hadn't warned us...Some of us might be dead or heavily weakened." Says ExVeemon. "We have to find the captain and put an end to this."

They begin to search for the captain when they meet up with the others.

"There you are." Says the 6 to the trio.

"We haven't found the captain and you?" Asks Ryan.

"They have changed the water of the swimming pool with acid." Says Dorumon.

"That's hard-core." Comment ExVeemon. "We have to find and stop the captain and everything will turn to normal...I wish."

"For now...Let's begin the search." Says Shamala.

The group divide into 2 teams and begin the search around the ship.

Team 1: Kevin, Kokuwamon, Susan, Dorumon and ExVeemon.

They were searching the upper level for a while and they didn't find anything good for the first half of the upper level.

"Well...So far nothing." Says Susan.

"I know...but they may put traps somewhere we don't expect it." Warns Dorumon.

"True and-" But ExVeemon was cut by a **Slank!**

A metal axe just fall in front of ExVeemon way to close to his liking.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-too close." Says ExVeemon in fear.

"This...wasn't there yesterday." Says Kevin.

"This...getting creepy...We have to be careful." Says Susan worried.

"Calm down. We have to find the crew and we will be able to end this mess." Says Kokuwamon.

"We have to keep checking this place." Says Dorumon. "But...extra carefully."

Then another metal axe passes in front of Dorumon.

"AARRGGHH!" Whine in fear Dorumon.

"You too." Says Kokuwamon teasing him.

"So far...we found nothing." Says Kevin.

"I'll...stay behind you." Says ExVeemon. "I mean I'll watch your back."

"...In the front now." Says the rest.

"...Fine." Sigh ExVeemon in defeat.

**Digimon**

Team 2: Ryan, Dracomon, Shamala and Guilmon.

They were searching the middle level of the ship, but they still haven't found anything yet. Ryan activates his digivice in case the enemy was invisible and following them. When Shamala sees him, she did the same.

"Nothing for now." Says Ryan.

They continue walking when a Crabmon appears and attack Shamala with a Scissors attack. She dodges the attack and before an angry Guilmon counters, the Crabmon already disappears.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY!" Shout Guilmon as he runs after the Crabmon.

"Guilmon stay here!" Says Shamala.

Guilmon then returns next to Shamala.

"Why?" He asks.

"They might ambush you. We must stay together." Says Shamala.

"...Alright." Says Guilmon.

They then keep looking the middle level of the ship. They didn't found anyone.

"I'll call the others and we'll return meet at the kitchen." Says Ryan.

"I guess we'll only have to check the bottom of the ship." Says Dracomon. "We will have to be extremely careful tomorrow. It will be the last day before we reach our destination. I fear they might give all what they got."

"Finish. We'll check for some food and we'll sleep together this night." Says Ryan.

"I think it's a good idea." Says Dracomon.

Guilmon and Shamala agreed.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the second chapter. The ship cruise journey finish in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 3

AC: Sorry it took some time. Writer blocks. Please review.

* * *

**Digimon: Digital saga**

**Chapter 3: The accursed cruise ship part 2**

The day begins to shrine in the sky. During the night, they decide to let one digidestined and his partner to watch for when the crew of the ship attack them in the biggest chamber they've found, Shamala and Guilmon where the last group to watch when the day come. The rest of the group wake up and they decide to look in the kitchen food to eat. After they breakfast they move outside and they see dark cloud in the sky.

"A big storm is coming." Says ExVeemon.

"This won't help us. We have to put an end to this now!" Says Kevin.

"You are right humans. We have waited long enough to ambush you, but you were too careful for that." Says a voice.

They turn around and see all the Crabmon and the 2 Bakemons of the ship.

"Where's the captain?" Asks Dracomon when he sees he wasn't there.

"He's lock somewhere. Enough with this! KILL THEM!" Order one of the Bakemon.

"RUN!" Shout Susan.

They begin to run away. They pass corridor to corridor trying to escape the enemy who still pursue them. Suddenly, the floor broke and Shamala and Ryan fall on the next floor.

"We're coming!" Says Guilmon and Dracomon jumping down to rejoin them.

"YOU 4! TRY TO JOIN US IN THE CAPTAIN ROOM WHEN YOU CAN!" Shout Kevin.

Then they keep running away from the army of enemy. When Kevin turns back he sees that lots of them get down to pursuit the others. The 5 runs and runs until a trap activate; ExVeemon, who was first, duck and evade the axe while the others just pass over the axe stuck on the ground.

"Over there!" Warns ExVeemon.

The 5 enters in a room and ExVeemon locks the door while Kevin, Kokuwamon, Susan and Dorumon push big object to block the door. After the immediate danger settle down while the 5 catch their breath.

"We are fine for now." Says Kokuwamon exhausted.

"But we have to find a solution." Says Susan.

"Dammit...You remember what they say. The captain is lock somewhere and I wonder who control the ship?" Says Kevin.

"..." The room went silent except the crew trying to force the door.

"We are doom. Right?" Asks Susan.

"No...I have a plan. Kokuwamon and I will go in the control room and take control of the ship while you three keep up their attention here." Propose Kevin. "Any objection?"

"No...I'm too big to go there and Kokuwamon is the smartest among us...Don't get cocky." Says ExVeemon.

"Well...Let's get this show on the road." Says Kokuwamon.

Kevin and Kokuwamon enter in the ventilation system while the others block the door.

"New plan. We have to fight those crabs. ExVeemon, you are strong enough to beat them." Suggest Susan.

"I think we have a chance as long as they don't enter all at the same time." Says ExVeemon.

"The door is small and they are way too much many to enter at the same time so I guess the plan is right. The door won't hold much longer." Agreed Dorumon.

**Digimon**

Ryan, Shamala, Dracomon and Guilmon run as fast as they can from an army of Crabmons, well...a part of it and try to reach the deck once again, but they can do it.

"Shamala, let me evolve. I can fight them if I evolve." Says Guilmon.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Protest Shamala.

"It's too small here." Adds Dracomon.

"No worries. I can deal with this." Says Guilmon.

"...We should wait until we find more space." Says Ryan.

"We have enough space." Says Guilmon.

"...I don't think so." Says Shamala.

"Trust me!" Says Guilmon.

"...Alright. Evolution activates." Shout Shamala doubtfully.

Guilmon disappear in a cocoon of light.

"GUILMON EVOLVE TO...GROWLMON!" Shout Guilmon in the cocoon.

"So..." The 3 others see the result and went silent.

...

"...I'm stuck." Says Growlmon who barely have enough space to move a little. "You were right."

"Can you move? Because we have to run." Asks Shamala.

"I think I can crawl." Says Growlmon.

"There behind the fat dude." Shout one of the Crabmon.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Grunt angrily Growlmon.

"RUN!" Shout Ryan.

They all run as fast as they can to reach the upper part of the ship...excepts Growlmon who crawl as fast as he can and manages to keep their speed. Some of the Crabmon attack Growlmon with their scissor attack and hit Growlmon butt.

"Aie! That hurt." Whine in pain Growlmon. It didn't hurt lots, but it wasn't comfortable being pincer at his butt. It continues that way for a while, running and crawling away, while Growlmon butt and tail are aggresse by the Crabmons.

"I don't think Growlmon will sit for a while." Comment Dracomon with a small smile.

**Digimon**

"On second thought...It was a bad idea." Says Susan.

"True." Says ExVeemon as he kicks some Crabmons.

"**Metal Canon!**" Shout Dorumon. He hits some of the enemy.

"**Vee-Laser!**" Says ExVeemon and smash some enemy.

Susan takes metallic staff and hit one of the Crabmons.

"Dammit. They are overthrowing us." Says Dorumon.

"Guess we need an exit. **Vee-Laser!**" Shout ExVeemon, creating a hole in the wall.

They ran outside as fast as they can and were in the middle of the ship and they can't find any escape route now. It was raining hard, but the wind was still calm...luckily for them.

"Now we are dead." Says Susan.

The Crabmons were moving closer and a Bakemon was in front of them. They were screw unless they find a plan.

"No. I'll protect you Susan I swear with my life. I don't want them to hurt you." Says Dorumon to Susan.

"Well I'm not the one who shall let you down." Says Susan as she gets cards out of her pocket. "I forgot about those."

"Stand behind us." Says Dorumon as the enemy move closer.

"No. I will not let all of you fight alone." Says suddenly Susan. "If we are going down it will be together. I...I've made up my mind. I'm ready to fight like the others. I was a little slow in the last fight, but not this time."

"...Please be the last one to go down." Asks Dorumon.

Susan then smile when she looks at her digivice.

"We'll not lose. Evolution activates!" Shout Susan. Her digivice says: Synchronisation: 17%.

Dorumon was now in a cocoon of light.

"DORUMON EVOLVE TOO...DORUGAMON!" Shout Dorugamon. The cocoon of light explodes and new forms appear. He was a combination of a beast and a dragon. He was the same size as ExVeemon. His fur was dark gray with purple lightning form. He has 2 big wings on his back. He has long red claw and a long tail. "Lucky for us." Says Dorugamon with a smile.

"We can win this fight. Dorugamon, fight the Bakemon while I'll fight the Crabmons." Says ExVeemon.

"Agreed." Both answer Susan and Dorugamon.

**Digimon**

"I think it's here." Says Kokuwamon.

"I'll get down and check this up." Says Kevin.

Kevin gets down and sees he's in the control room.

"That's the place." Says Kevin.

Kokuwamon rejoins him.

"Did you see that?" Asks Kevin.

"Yeah...The ship isn't in control." Says Kokuwamon.

"I think we are close to our destination." Says Kevin. "And we need to slow down."

"Let me take care of that." Says Kokuwamon. He checks the control panel and decides to randomly click a button.

"It seems you've shut down the...AUTOPILOT!" Shout Kevin. "Bring that on again."

"I'm trying but it won't...We need to input coordinates and I don't know anything about ship." Says Kokuwamon.

"So am I...We have to stop the ship at least." Says Kevin.

"I think this thing controls speed." Says Kokuwamon.

He tries moving it but it was jam to maximal speed.

"We can't stop this ship!" Says Kokuwamon. "Can we use the wheels?"

Kevin tries moving it.

"No." Says Kevin.

"We move from no control to out of control..." Says Kokuwamon.

"We have to find something fast to buy us some time." Says Kevin. He then gets out his digivice and shout: "Everyone bad news. This ship is out of control. Find the captain fast when you can! We'll try to buy us some time."

He then puts his digivice in his pocket.

"Any idea?" Asks Kevin.

"...Only that we have to move the wheels of the speed panel by force." Suggest Kokuwamon.

"Which is the safest?" Asks Kevin.

"The wheels." Answers Kokuwamon.

"Then let's do this." Says Kevin.

They try turning the wheels but it was really completely stuck.

**Digimon**

"Ouch!" Whine Growlmon, being still attack by Crabmon aiming his butt and his tail when they keep running away.

"Over there!" Shout Dracomon.

"Finally! An exit." Says Ruan.

"Just a little more...Were out!" Says happily Shamala until Growlmon is stuck.

After a few second, Growlmon gets out breaking a part of the exit.

"That's for my butt, **Pyro blaster!**" Shout Growlmon.

Shout of pain is hear bellow and the upper floor crash on them...Blocking their exit.

"We don't have to worry about them anymore." Says Dracomon.

"Do you think Kevin and Kokuwamon will be fine?" Asks Shamala.

"I'm sure so. We have to check for the captain first." Says Ryan. "Strike that, I'll check him while you'll help Susan, ExVeemon and...The evolve Dorumon...I think"

"Alright. Be careful. Once we finish there we'll help you." Says Shamala.

"It won't be long. Only the lowest room hasn't been check out." Says Ryan.

"Let's go." Says Growlmon running at their allies' direction after Shamala climb on his big arms.

**Digimon**

"Come...on...move...dammit." Says angrily Kevin. "UUURRRGGGHHH! *Pant* *Pant* It's...no use."

"We are doomed if this keeps up." Says Kokuwamon.

"We are getting closer to the land and we haven't even found a way to slow down...Wait! I completely forgot about it." Says Kevin when he gets out a card. "Digienhancement! Digi strength boost activated."

"Now it's time to turn left." Says Kokuwamon with new strength.

They try again and they succeed. They turn the wheel to the left, evading terrible fate for now.

"Good...Let's keep watching this." Then Kevin takes out his Digivice. "Good news. We manage to turn the ship and unstock the wheel. We stay there in case of another problem."

"They didn't answer last time." Says Kokuwamon. "I guess they are in the hot zone."

"-This is Ryan. I've found the captain and moving to the control room now.-"

"Finally!" Sighs Kokuwamon.

**Digimon**

Shamala and Growlmon rejoin the 3 others and enter in the battle by attacking behind the enemy lines, diminish the number of Crabmon to fight until Shamala sees the other Bakemon. Dorugamon defeat the Bakemon without any problem and was searching for the next opponent.

Shamala point behind Susan. Susan turns around and sees the Bakemon and dodge the attack by the left. The ship suddenly moves when they turn left and they receive the communication of Kevin giving the good news. Most of them fall on the ground except ExVeemon, a Bakemon and Growlmon. The battle was temporary stop when Susan shouts:

"Why are you attacking us?"

"If we don't, the Sin Empire will kill us." Says one of the Bakemon.

"? The Sin Empire?" Asks Shamala.

"You have no chance against him anyway. He already kills the digidestined." Says One of the Crabmon.

"What! But we are the digidestined." Says Dorugamon.

"?" Now everyone where confuse.

"We can prove it. But we have to end this problem now." Says Dorugamon.

"...Fine...We have lost anyway." Says the crew. Most of them are K.O. and the others are too exhausted to continue and one Bakemon have no chance against 3 champions.

**Digimon**

"I've manage to stop the ship at your destination." Says Hookmon.

Everyone was gathering up together and the talk begins. No one was sitting down and stays up in case anyone attacks.

"You say you are digidestined. Show us you're proof that you are that and not ordinary tamers like in the past." Asks one of the Crabmon.

"Show the right hands." Says Dorugamon. "You too humans and focus your strength in the hands."

The 8 rises their right hand and some light begin to shrine when the symbol of the digidestined appears, to the surprise of the 4 humans.

"You are really here! You can fight the empire!" Shout happily one of the Crabmon.

"I never thought I was taking you in my ship all along." Says Hookmon.

"We are sorry." Says all the crew.

"If we knew you were the chosen them we would have never done such things." Says one of them.

"It's alright. But I have a question: What's the Sin Empire?" Asks Ryan.

"You don't know. They have control over half of the digiworld. If we disobey their leader they won't hesitate to crush you...than they kill you." Says one of the crew.

"We need more info." Says Susan.

"Of course." Says Hookmon. "The Sin Empire was created 15 years ago by an unknown leader. No one knows who he is, but he's very powerful and vicious. In such short time he captures by force half of our world and his power is expanding even now. No one can gather troops to stop them since he takes control of the major force of the digiworld. The rest is only the weaken lands and the other continent which is protect by a big barrier for now. His second in command is known for being a very smart tactician with great efficiency. I hear that he was killed by the emperor when he was disgusted his method of ruling. So his twin is force to be the new tactician and believe me he's as good as his brother."

"Did you see who it is?" Asks Kevin.

"Sadly no. But he's smart and can manipulate anyone if he wants. I think he did right that with my crew and even plan to kill all of us in the ship." Says Hookmon.

"I can't even begin to imagine what he can do." Says ExVeemon. "I never thought the digidestined are here for that."

"I'm glad this fight didn't finish by dead." Says Shamala.

"You just hurt us...A lot." Says one of the crew.

"For now on we must double our vigilance." Says Dracomon. "Because a brain like him will cost us so much."

"It was a nice trip until you try to kill us, but we have to go now." Says Kokuwamon.

"I think we should relax...the night is already coming and the battle exhausted most of us." Says Susan.

"...Alright." Says Kokuwamon.

They all sit down. When Guilmon sits it was too painful. He shouts in pain and stands up and does a little dancing.

"It hurts too much." Whine Guilmon.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at poor Guilmon.

* * *

AC: End of the chapter. It was long and not a describe battle like the last one. But the next chapter will be more of a battle.

Next chapter: Forest of the hunter.


	5. Chapter 4

AC: It takes a while but here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Digimon: Digital saga**

**Chapter 4: Forest of the hunter**

One day as past since they exit the ship and they were walking inside the forest.

"Well...Back to the forest again." Says Kevin.

"As long as we don't encounter anyone else I'll be fine." Says Susan. "The army on the ship was enough for a week...a life."

"Right. But whoever plans this must have some back-up plans." Says Dracomon.

"It will soon be the night. We'll sleep outside again." Says Shamala.

"ExVeemon. How much faraway are we from the destiny mountain?" Asks Ryan.

"Still very far. We may reach our destination in 10 days or more...I expect more." Admit ExVeemon.

"So...Who's hungry?" Asks Kevin. He opens his bag and takes out some food.

"What is that?" Asks ExVeemon pointing a tablet writes Mars on it.

"...Chocolat." Answers Kevin.

ExVeemon eats one and then...nothing really happen.

"It's very delicious." He says.

They all takes some food in the bag and eat it, except Kokuwamon of course.

"Once we pass a village, we need to obtain more food if we want to live long enough. 4 Bags won't be enough for 10 days." Says Ryan.

"We just have to take edible food." Says Susan.

"We absolutely don't know which one are edible...except the digimons." Says Shamala.

"Don't worry, we'll look for it." Says Guilmon. The others nod positively too.

"Let's call it the day." Says Dorumon closing his eyes.

**Digimon**

Deeper in the forest, the tactician of the Sin Empire was planning his next move.

"So the digidestined survive their encounter." Says the tactician. He then smile. "I thought so."

"I've spot them in the forest." Says one of the soldiers accompanied the tactician.

"Good. Huntermon! You're ready for a little mission?" Asks the tactician.

"Yes. What's my mission?" Asks Huntermon.

"Kill all the digidestined and their partner. Remember, failure isn't an option." Says the tactician and second in command.

"This is going to be fun." Says Huntermon with an evil smile. He then moves in the forest...before returning in the camp. "Where are they?"

The second in command do a face palm before answering: "They are west of here."

"Understood." Says Huntermon walking at the wrong direction.

"West is the other way." Says the tactician with another face palm.

"Sorry Sir." Then the Hunter corrects himself.

"I wonder if he'll succeed." Says the tactician.

**Digimon**

"We are unlucky." Says Ryan.

"We got the guard duty first." Sigh Dracomon.

"I can't help to wonder who the tactician of the Sin Empire is." Says Ryan. "If we know who the enemy is, the digivice may help us to know his strength and weakness."

"I hope we find him soon enough." Says Dracomon.

"I need to walk a little." Says Ryan. He then stretches his legs and walk around close to the camp.

"Wait!" Says Dracomon following him a few second late.

Ryan walks alone when suddenly, a rope caught him and takes him in the air. Then the digivice fall from his pocket. He disappears in a tree and a hand was on his mouth, preventing him from screaming. On the ground Dracomon just pass by when he searches left and right.

"Ryan?...This isn't funny!" Then Dracomon begins to be very worried. "Ryan...Answer me!" He then begins searching for Ryan, not knowing he's just over him. Dracomon then sees the digivice on the ground. "No..." He takes the digivice and begins to smell and tries to detect Ryan but fail. He then tries to use the digivice, but only human can use it. "I have to call for back up the old way." He then turns around was about to return when:

"I won't do that if I were you. If you want to save the human, you have to play a game with me **alone**." Says a mysterious voice.

"...What is your game?" Asks Dracomon.

"I'll hide your partner somewhere in the forest and you have until dawn to search him. If you fail to save him, I'll execute him without mercy." Says the voice.

"Grrr...Fine!" Says Dracomon. "You better release him or I'll kill you."

"A rookie...killing me. Ha! I'll like to see that. The game begins now!" Shout the voice. Then, a **Bang **sound is heard. "Stupid branch!"

_Ok...He just kidnaps him so he didn't hide Ryan yet. _Thinks Dracomon. He opens his ears and listens carefully to any unusual sound. He hears something and begins to run after the sound. "Found you." Then Dracomon runs after the source of the sound.

After a while, he loses track of the sound and must now search by himself.

"I've hide him. You'll never find him." Says the voice with cruelty.

"It's only the beginning. I'll find him I swear." Says Dracomon with angry voice. _If only I follow him faster...I shouldn't drop my guard._

He then keeps searching for Ryan during half of the night.

"It's useless to search him blindly...I have to find another method. Hum..." Then Dracomon tries another way to search him. He takes out the digivice and points it to different directions. When it reaches a direction it begins to shine. "Found you." Whispered Dracomon.

He then walks at the direction of the light after an hour he finally reaches the destination. He didn't see Ryan but he knows he's close and alive. He then rise the digivice and it shrine more in the air.

"Ryan!" Shout Dracomon when he sees him trap in a cage in the air.

"Good. You've found him, but the game only started." Says the voice. He jumps from a tree and fall on his back. "Argh!" He shouts in pain.

"Epic fail jump." Says Dracomon.

"You better not laugh at me. Let me present myself before I kill you. I am Huntermon. I'm a digimon how hunt everyone in this forest. As I say earlier, you have to save him." Says Huntermon. He has the physical of a tiger, a biped tiger. His fur is all orange and covered with black line at some place on his fur. He's 8 foots tall and his eyes shows cruelty. He's also wearing a simple short were his gun is held.

"I already know that." Says Dracomon. "I'm not stupid you know."

"S- ...Anyway, you have to defeat me in a battle. If you lose, you're dead." Says Huntermon after a moment of silence. "**Fire bullet!**"

He takes out his gun, more specifically a rifle, and shoots a fire bullet. Dracomon dodges it by jumping by the right. He then looks at the damage the bullet does and his eyes were wide open. _He's very powerful. I have to use brain to defeat him._

"DRACOMON!" Shout Ryan. Dracomon looks at him and sees his open hand.

He looks at the digivice he holds and runs to Ryan direction.

"No you won't!" Says Huntermon. He appears in front of Dracomon and kicks his belly and throws him at a solid tree. Dracomon stands up and shake his head. He still has the digivice in his hand.

"**Baby breath!**" Then Dracomon throw fire at Huntermon. He dodges it and Dracomon take his chance and run to Ryan and throws the digivice at Ryan. Ryan catches the digivice and immediately takes out one of his cards.

Huntermon takes out his rifle: "**Ice bullet!**"

"Digienhancement! Digi speed boost activated." Shout Ryan. Then he calls the other for help, but he knows they won't be there in time.

Dracomon suddenly accelerate when he runs and dodge the attacks. He runs behind Huntermon and counterattack: "**Tail Smash!**" Dracomon spins its whole body to deliver a blow with its tail and hit Huntermon back.

"Fuh...Hahaha. That's all? You're just a rookie." Laugh Huntermon at Dracomon.

Ryan immediately uses his digivice to analyze Huntermon and find out that Huntermon is a champion digimon. He can shoot 3 types of bullet. Ryan tries finding a plan since he can't make Dracomon evolve. He takes out his other available card and uses it.

"Digienhancement! Digi camouflage activated!" Shout Ryan.

Dracomon then turns invisible.

"Where are you? Come back here now you little lizard!" Order Huntermon.

"**G Shurunen!**" Shout Dracomon. The horns on his head glow intensely, then fires a beam shot from the back of his mouth.

The beam hits Huntermon butt.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch, you little-." Then he gets Dracomon at his neck. "Got you." He then smiles. "I have enough of this silly game. I'll kill the human now."

Dracomon panic when he aims Ryan with his rifle. Out of idea, Dracomon just bites the arm of Huntermon.

"ARGH!" He then throws Dracomon on the ground violently. "YOU WANT TO DIE FIRST? THEN I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!"

"DRACOMON!" Shout Ryan.

"Don't worry...I won't...let you down." Says Dracomon painfully.

"...What can I do? He is risking his life for me...I won't let him die." Whispered Ryan.

Huntermon begins beating Dracomon kicks by kicks.

"Let him go. You're after me!" Shout Ryan.

Hunter ignores him and keeps beating him. Blood begins to get out of Dracomon nose and mouth.

"STOP!...STOP!" Cries Ryan. Tears begin to get out of his eyes. He can't watch this anymore.

"URGH!" Shout Dracomon in pain.

"Dammit...DAMMIT!" Shout Ryan totally powerless. He looks at his digivice when he hears a sound and sees that the digivice shrine.

Synchronisation 17%: Evolution to champion unlock.

"Evolution activates!" Shout Ryan.

Dracomon disappear in a cocoon of light. The cocoon force Huntermon to move back from the cocoon which hurt him.

"DRACOMON EVOLVE TO...COREDRAMON!" Shout Dracomon in the cocoon.

Then the cocoon broke and a bigger dragon frees himself from the cocoon. He still has a dragonoid body. His scales are dark blue and his underbelly gray. His body is very muscular and shows his great strength and is twice the side of an adult human. His wings were big and develop so he can fly. He has 3 big toes on each foot and his hands have 3 claws on each one. On his long tail, his back and the top of his head are long red spikes. All in injuries have disappeared and he's in top shape.

"Dammit!" Shout Huntermon. "**Fire Bullet!**"

Coredramon easily dodge the bullet by the right. He then opens his wings and jumps in the air and reaches the cage of Ryan and frees him.

"Are you alright Ryan?" Asks Coredramon.

Ryan then wipe his tear and looks at Coredramon with a smile.

"I'm fine." Then Ryan puts his hand on his partner face to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "I...I thought you were dying."

Coredramon puts Ryan on the ground.

"Stay there...I have a hunter to defeat." Says Coredramon.

"You won't beat me. You'll perish by my most powerful bullet. **Virus Bullet!**" Shout Huntermon.

"Fuh...**Blue Flare Breath****!**" Coredramon fires a stream of blue flaming breath from its mouth. It pierces the Virus Bullet like water and hits the Hunter face. "You'll pay for hurting my partner psychically."

"I...have no choice." Says Huntermon. He then takes out a strange syringe with a strange red liquid in it. He hesitates a little. He wasn't one who use this to win a fight...But failure isn't a option. He then inject the liquid in his flesh and he shout in pain. "I...I can feel it." One thing change about him, his fur became red and his eyes turn red. "**The power of the red data!**" Says Huntermon with the voice of a monster.

"What kind of drogue did he use?" Asks Ryan.

"I don't know." Says Coredramon.

Huntermon raises his gun and point it at Coredramon direction. "**Ice bullet!**" The bullet that came out was faster than the one he uses before the drogues. Coredramon barely dodges it while Ryan takes cover behind a tree.

"Things get more complicated." Says Coredramon.

"I already use my card...It still needs time to charge again." Says Ryan.

Huntermon shoots 3 ice bullets which Coredramon dodges barely and countered with another flare breath, which Huntermon dodges it without any problem. He then takes the virus bullet and shot at Coredramon who dodges it at the last second. He runs closer and run closer to Huntermon. He throws earth at the eyes of Huntermon.

"**Strike Bomber!**" Shout Coredramon. He moves his tail and smash violently Huntermon face. He takes his chance and punches Huntermon again and again. He then jumps in the air and: "**G Shurunen II!**" His horns begin to shrine and he concentrates the energy in his mouth. He then fires multiple beams and hit Huntermon.

"...How could I...Lose against...You with...Red data?" Asks Huntermon.

"You aren't strong enough...Ryan...What should we do with him?" Asks Coredramon.

"...Let him go..." Says Ryan.

"Are you sure?" Asks Coredramon.

"Yes...But you won't hunt anyone anymore!" Order Ryan to Huntermon.

"I won't...I can't disobey...my master...But...I'll try if...I can." Says Huntermon.

"Let's go." Says Ryan. The 2 walks away and Coredramon returns into his previous form.

"...I promise I'll try...But I can't disobey the leader..." Huntermon then loses consciousness.

**Digimon**

After a while, Ryan and Dracomon rejoin the others.

"Are you alright?" Asks Shamala worried.

"We're fine." Says Ryan. "Just encounter an enemy of the Sin Empire...and...I let him go."

"What?" Says Kokuwamon. "But he'll strike back! You've made a big mistake. You should have finished him off!"

"I'm not a killer...it's wrong." Says Ryan.

"It's his choice...Don't blame him for this." Defend Dracomon.

"Don't protect him...I should have guess...Humans are too soft!" Says Kokuwamon angry.

"We are not that strong like you Kokuwamon." Says Susan.

"You're weak because you are humans." Says Kokuwamon.

"Don't insult the humans!" Shout Dorumon. "We cannot understand them because we are not them!"

"Shut up! He'll be back and next time, that enemy may come back and kill us!" Shout Kokuwamon.

"Kokuwamon calm down!" Says Kevin.

"...Since I'm your partner I have no choice." Says Kokuwamon.

"Wait. I'm-" But Kevin was cut.

"It's alright...I'll shut up." Says Kokuwamon. He drops his head and walk a little away.

"I think you hurt Kokuwamon." Says Exveemon.

"I'll go talk to him. You can sleep again." Says Kevin.

"Let's do what he says." Says Shamala. They all listen to her.

**Digimon**

"Kokuwamon!" Says Kevin when he sees him sitting alone.

"..." Kokuwamon says anything. Kevin sits next to him.

"Listen...I'm sorry for what I say...I didn't want to hurt you. I only stop you before things get out of control." Says Kevin.

"I know. I'm only your partner and...The weak one now." Says Kokuwamon. "I...know Dracomon evolve...I'm the only one who didn't."

Kevin check the synchronization level: It drops to 6%.

"You always try to behave since a while...Why?" Asks Kevin.

"I...The synchronization...I want it to be higher and evolve but I screw up." Says Kokuwamon.

"*Sigh* don't try to be different...Just be yourself." Says Kevin.

"Didn't you see it...They are all against me when I'm myself!" Says Kokuwamon.

"No. They are defending their partner...Do you believe what you say about us...the humans?" Asks Kevin.

"Not everything. But...You are way too soft." Says Kokuwamon. "I see that when Growlmon kills Garurumon...You were disgusted."

"It was our first time...That's all." Says Kevin. "I'm...not the softest human but I don't like killing living beings. That's who I am. I also don't have normal behavior too with other people...So you are like me. We act...Outside the normality, while still be kind."

"When you ask me to be myself...I...I can't. They...They won't accept me...You too." Says Kokuwamon.

"If I didn't accept you I'll have leave you behind for a while." Says Kevin.

"...Alright. I'll try to be myself...without insulting the others...I just need to think more." Says Kokuwamon.

"You have your time; it's our turn for guard duty." Says Kevin.

"Kev?" Asks Kokuwamon.

"What?" Asks Kevin with a smile.

"Thank you partner. It's true. I'm a freak in this group...But I'm not the only one." Kokuwamon then laughs a little.

"Yeah...I'm a freak too." Laughs Kevin.

They laugh together for a while and the tension was over. Kokuwamon decides to be his real self once again. He's ready for being sarcastic with a small control. When he thinks more about it...He likes all of the team, even the childish Guilmon. _But...Am I your friend? _Wonder Kokuwamon.

Kevin looks at his digivice and sees the new synchronization change: 13%

* * *

AC: Finally the end of chapter 4. I notice that Kokuwamon changes his behavior too fast and I decide to correct this in a logical way. Of course Kokuwamon is smart and want to be stronger faster and he tries something, but...His true self break out and Kevin talk to him.


	6. Chapter 5

AC: Chapter 5 on the go!

* * *

**Digimon: Digital saga**

**Chapter 5: Mekanorimon rise**

The groups still moving through the forest for another day, then...finally...They were out of the forest and were walking for the nearest city they can find.

"The next city is Song city, a city where all singers from the digimon world com to sing their best song...But it's still in 2 days distance. There's also a fast food factory near here." Explains ExVeemon.

"Fast food factory?" Asks Kevin.

"Yeah...Hard to believe...from your face." Says ExVeemon.

"Well duh! They come from another world." Says Kokuwamon.

"...True." Says ExVeemon with a small smile.

"We better keep moving." Says Dorumon.

"I agree. If the Sin Empire were in the forest...There's no telling when they'll reach the city." Says Susan.

"I guess you're right." Says Shamala. "If they are in our way, they may know our intention and tries to stand in our way."

"They let's keep going." Says Kevin.

They all follow their path and Guilmon walks around them with a smile and dance a little.

"Come on! We can have fun while walking." Says Guilmon.

Ryan decides to do follow his example. After what he's been through in the forest, it didn't really mind him to have a little fun. Soon, Dracomon and Shamala accompanied them. Kokuwamon just look in the sky and sigh.

"We aren't a serious group anymore." Says Susan with a smile.

"Yeah." Says Kevin.

"I didn't say it before but...I notice you borrow a knife with you." Says Susan quietly.

"Yes...Most of the time, I have a weapon with me. It's something I'm use to have." Says Kevin.

"It will be useless in these lands." Says Susan.

"Yeah...But I'm curious to see-" But Kevin was cut.

"HELP! YOU THERE! HELP ME!" Shout a digimon.

The group turns around and see a red dragon with white belly and an earphone running at their direction.

"Who are you?" Asks ExVeemon looking at him.

"I'm Shoutmon! I need your help! The Sin Empire kidnaps my friends and I'm alone to rescue them!" Shout Shoutmon.

"You sure shout a lot." Comment Kokuwamon.

The rest of the group agree with him. Shoutmon gives them an angry looks before continuing.

"ExVeemom. You have to help me! Please!" Begs Shoutmon.

"We can help too!" Says Dracomon.

"You're just...Sorry. Didn't see the humans." Says Shoutmon.

"WHAT ARE WE INVISIBLE?" Cries Ryan.

"Sorry." Says Shoutmon.

"We are helping you right?" Asks ExVeemon to the rest of the team.

"Of course." They all answer.

"Thank you! They're in the fast food factory." Says Shoutmon. "We have to hurry!"

"..." Kokuwamon wonder if it was a trap or not.

"Is there something you want to say?" Asks Kevin. They were outside Shoutmon ears reach.

"Nono...Just doubts." Says Kokuwamon.

"Trap or not? That's your inner question." Says Kevin.

"Yes." Says Kokuwamon.

"Well see it when we are there." Says Kevin.

**Digimon**

They were in front of the fast food factory. Inside, the smell of something similar to hot dog, pizza, hamburger, etc. can be smell in the factory.

"Smell's delicious." Says Kevin, Susie and Ryan. Shamala didn't give commentary because this kind of food isn't really sold in Pakistan.

"Come on." Says Shoutmon quietly.

The group enters in the factory and walks slowly and carefully. Kevin and Kokuwamon decide to take another route in case of a trap and maintaining the upper hand. When the others reach the main room of the factory, Shoutmon suddenly runs and a cage fall of the group.

"What's going on here?" They all ask in different way.

"Shoutmon! Get us out of here!" Order Ryan.

"You've backstab us!" Shout Ex-Veemon.

"I thought you were a friend." Whine Guilmon.

They then see Shoutmon let some tear of regret.

"I'm sorry...If I hadn't bring you here...He'll kill my friend." Says Shoutmon with regret. "I...Can't let them down."

"So...We finally have a chance to speak together." Says a voice on the next stage.

"Who?" They all look up and they can only see red eyes.

"I am the tactician of the Sin Empire." Says the tactician. "This cage restrains you and your digimon cannot evolve as long as you're in this cage."

"Good! But I want my friends back!" Shout Shoutmon.

"Your friends...Oh Yeah! Sorry. They are in the cage over there." Says the tactician pointing at the other side of the room.

"Shoutmon! What did you do?" Asks big metallic blue and red beetles. It was a Ballistamon

"Ballistamon. I'm sorry." Says Shoutmon.

"Shoutmon!" Shout the 2 Dondokomon.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to." Says Shoutmon.

"Get them out of here." Order the tactician to Shoutmon.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Says a voice. It jumps from the air and land in front of the trap groups. It is a fusion of dragon and human. He has green and orange scales also with some tattoo. He has a long sword, 2 axes and a short sword on his back. Ryan takes out his digivice and analyse it.

"It's a Dinohyumon." Says Ryan.

"You are under my command Dinohyumon and Shoutmon did his purpose so he can have his friends back." Says the tactician.

"No! There's 2 missing in the cage. Even so...They are under the power of the Sin Empire so they can't just walk away!" Says Dinohyumon.

"You're a BASTARD DINOHYUMON!" Shout Shoutmon in rage. He then gets out his microphone. "You'll pay."

"Sorry, but I shall kill your friends first." Says Dinohyumon.

The tactician was about to speak again when Kevin and Kokuwamon appears in front of the cage of Shoutmon friends.

"Sorry, but you have to pass through us first!" Says Kevin.

"And by us he means me." Says Kokuwamon.

"Let's rock." Says Kevin.

"Let's begin!" Shoutmon then charges at Dinohyumon. He uses his mic has a weapon. "**Rowdy Rocker!**" He then smashes with his mic but Dinohyumon block it with his small blade.

"**Mini scissor claw!**" Shout Kokuwamon who attacks with his pincers. Dinohyumon takes him in his arms and throws his at Shoutmon.

The 2 stands up and prepare to continue to fight. Dinohyumon ignores the 2 and charges at Kevin who's using his new card.

"Digienhancement! Digi speed boost activated." Shout Kevin. Kevin sees Dinohyumon and dodges the first attack while Kokuwamon runs as fast he can and push Kevin away and the blade cut his body.

"Urgh!" Whine Kokuwamon in pain. Oil begins to fall on the cold ground of the factory.

"Already over with you." Says Dinohyumon.

"K...Kokuwamon..." Says Kevin. No tear appears from his eyes.

"You're not going to cry?" Asks Kokuwamon.

"I...never cry in my life." Says Kevin. "Never let a tear...But I'm not going to let you down Kokuwamon."

"What a human can do against a champion digimon? N-o-t-h-i-n-g!" Says Dinohyumon.

"That's what you think." Says Kevin. He charges at Dinohyumon, takes out his pocket knife and attack him by surprise. The blade enters in his left eye and blinds him from the left. Kevin them kick the chest of the digimon and back away from him.

The others digidestined and their partners watch Kevin acting hard-core. They never see this part of him. Only Susan expect this to happen, but not against someone or something way more powerful than him.

"ARGH!" Shout Dinohyumon in pain. "You miserable human!"

Then Shoutmon jumps in the air and smash the head of Dinohyumon with his mic and he falls on the ground.

"You underestimate the human Dinohyumon. I let you deal with this trouble of yours." Says the tactician before he walks away.

"You...You put me into...disgrace!" Shout Dinohyumon.

"You were already a disgrace when you disobey you chief!" Shout Shoutmon and attack him again. He drags the attention against him while Kevin takes Kokuwamon and takes him to a safe distance.

"Are you alright?" Asks Kevin.

"I've seen better days." Says Kokuwamon. "So...You really never cry in your life."

"Even when I was born until today...But I was worry about you." Says Kevin.

"Somehow...That was easy to know." Says Kokuwamon. "When Garurumon was after us, you take me to safety because you were faster. And now...You attack a champion digimon with a simple knife."

"Yeah...It was stupid." Says Kevin.

"What do we do now? We have to save the others and beat him." Says Kokuwamon.

"We have to find something and...I know what to do my friend." Says Kevin.

"...Friend?" Asks Kokuwamon.

"Of course. It was crystal clear we were friends after so many things happen." Says Kevin with a smile.

"I thought I was only your partner." Says Kokuwamon.

"I thought you see me has a weight so I didn't say it out loud. Like I say last time, we are similar. We won't lose this fight anyway." Says Kevin with confidence. "It is you who'll fight him."

"I know...It won't be easy." Says Kokuwamon.

"16%" Says Kevin.

"?"

"Synchronisation is at 16%. You know what that means." Says Kevin with a smile. Kokuwamon nod: "Evolution activated."

Kokuwamon disappear in a cocoon of light.

"KOKUWAMON EVOLVE TO...MEKANORIMON!" Shout Kokuwamon in the cocoon.

He then breaks the cocoon and his new form rise. He's the most different one in his evolution. He is a complete machinery of silver metal. He has a little short leg but has way too long arms for his good. He also has a red button at the belly section and a big blue one on the top of his head. He has 3 long fingers and 3 long toes. He was also twice and a half taller than a human.

Shoutmon has received a powerful kick on his face and is throw on a wall. Shoutmon then stand up and still ready to fight.

"I'll take care of him." Says Mekanorimon.

"Are you sure?" Asks Shoutmon.

"Better a fresh warrior to defeat him." Says Mekanorimon. "Free the others while I fight him."

"Thanks!" Says Shoutmon and runs freeing the digidestined first.

"URGH! I curse your partner." Says Dinohyumon.

"...Your words mean nothing." Says Mekanorimon. "**Twin beam!**"

The red button of Mekanorimon begins to shrine and 2 mean get out of the red button and hits violently Dinohyumon flank, Mekanorimon then move to the blind spot of Dinohyumon and attack again.

"...Where are you?" Shout Dinohyumon when Mekanorimon stays in his blind spot.

"In front of your grave. **4-disk break!**" Shout Mekanorimon. He launches disk bombs at the Dinohyumon and the last explosion one kill him and he disappears into small data. "I've won!" Shout happily Mekanorimon.

"I've free the digidestined." Says Shoutmon with a smile.

They then free the friends of Shoutmon.

"Let's get out of here...I have enough with this place." Says Shamala.

**Digimon**

"I'm sorry again for dragging you into a trap." Says Shoutmon.

"It's alright." Says Susan. "You did have a choice."

"Next time...Remember to be careful my friend." Says Ballistamon.

"Stop with that." Says Shoutmon.

"He's right." Says the 2 Dondokomon.

"*Sigh*" Was Shoutmon replies.

"Where are you doing?" Asks Kokuwamon.

"We are going to participate to the music tournament of the Song city." Says Shoutmon. "I'm the lead singer."

"We are playing drums." Says the 2 Dondokomon.

"...And what does Ballistamon play?" Asks Dorumon.

"I play saxophone." Answers Ballistamon.

"What?" The group asks surprise.

"How do you do that without a mouth?" Asks Ryan.

"Like this." Says Ballistamon. He then begins to play the saxophone.

Shoutmon and the 2 Dondokomon gives the rhythm while he plays the instrument by clapping hands. All of the digidestined and ExVeemon look at that with their mouth wide open...Except Guilmon who's clapping his hands and dancing.

"Can we accompany you? We are also going there." Says Kevin after his brain work again. It takes a few second after the miracle of the saxophone.

"You save my friends life, of course you can't...I mean can come." Says Shoutmon when he realises he says the wrong word.

"Which vehicles do you use?" Asks ExVeemon.

"Wait a moment." Says Shoutmon. He then whistles and a sound his hear.

Then, rails for train appears close to Shoutmon and a Trailmon appears and stop next them.

"A...train!" Says Ryan whose brain meltdown.

"I am Trailmon, a digimon." Says Trailmon politely.

"We are going to the Song city." Says Shoutmon.

Everyone embark and Trailmon begins to roll at fast speed.

"Go Trailmon! Show us how great you are!" Shout Shoutmon.

"You don't need to Shout. I can hear you clearly." Says Trailmon laughing lightly when Shoutmon grunt off indignation.

"Hey...I've been thinking about it but we've meet the tactician of the Sin Empire." Says Dracomon. "He doesn't appear to be a real evil guy."

"I know...But why is he helping the Emperor then?" Asks Dorumon.

"Something must hold him back." Says ExVeemon. "He must be a kind...or honorable digimon who's caught up in all this."

"But...if we have no choice...We cannot hesitate to kill him." Says Kevin. "I...I know it's bad but...Maybe he's there on his own freewill."

"We don't have to decide about that now." Says Shamala. "We have time to think about this."

"You were also hard core Kevin. I didn't know you have that in you." Says Ryan.

"Yeah...I don't really want to talk about it." Says Kevin.

"Alright." Says Shamala. "I know you don't use it for bad things."

"We agree with her." Says the digimon and the other humans.

"The good news is that we don't have to walk the rest of the distance." Says Susan with a smile.

"He's kind to take us with him." Says Ryan about Shoutmon.

"He's a new friend." Says Guilmon. "But...I'm worried about the evil guy or not so evil...He'll be back and who's next to lose the fun?"

...

Guimon ask a clever question in his own way. Who will be the next victim of the Sin Empire? Shoutmon is the second one related to them.

"Also...Who won't be a victim, but a member of the Sin Empire?" Asks Kokuwamon.

"We cannot know." Says Dracomon. "We must trust our heart on this one."

They then went silence for the rest of the journey.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 6

AC: Here's the chapter 6 of the story. I hope you like it. Review are appreciate.

* * *

**Digimon: Digital saga**

**Chapter 6: The mysterious rescuer**

Trailmon was rolling fast for a while until it reaches the destination.

"Good news everyone. We finally reach Song city." Says Shoutmon with a smile.

They all stand up and look at the window.

"Everyone. You have the authorisation to disembark now." Says Trailmon.

They all get down of Trailmon and see something they didn't expected. Every digimons living in the city were searching something and panicking.

"Hey! What's the-" Tries to say Susan to a digimon but the digimon pushes her away.

"Hurry everyone before it's too late!" Shout the digimon.

"Are you alright Susan?" Asks Dorumon.

"I'm fine...What's going on here?" She wonders.

"Hey!...Anyone can answer me?" A digimon past in front of Shoutmon and ignore him. "*Grunt* I SAY STOP!" Shout Shoutmon. BANG! He smashes one of the citizens of Song city. "Now that I have your attention...What's going on here?"

"The Sin Empire troops...They are coming!" Says the digimon.

"There already this close!" Shout Shamala.

"Yes...But I fear we won't escape in time I fear." He says.

"Fear not! Trailmon and I would be glad to help you evacuate from the city to whatever you want to go." Says Shoutmon with a smile.

"For real! Thank you! I'll warn the others now." Says the citizen.

After an hour, all the digimons of the city enters in Trailmon and they walk calmly inside him. The tension was still present in the heart of the digimon but they didn't panic anymore.

"Where are you going?" Asks Kevin to Shoutmon.

"The citizens want to go to the Green Fortress east of here." Says Shoutmon. "So...This is good-bye...I'm happy you've help my friends so if you need any favor, come to the Green Fortress. Our group will sing there for a while to give them something to calm themselves and have fun during those dark times."

"Thank you for your help." Says ExVeemon.

"I didn't hear your song...Sad." Says Guilmon.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll put an end to this. Remember, you are not alone in this. You can always count on me." Says Shoutmon.

"Thank you. I'm happy to hear that." Says Ryan with a smile.

"Count on me too." Says Ballistamon.

"Thank you. See you one day." Says Dracomon.

"Don't forget about me." Says Trailmon. "I'm not a warrior but I can help you for transportation."

"We appreciate it." Says ExVeemon.

"BYE!" They all shout in Trailmon when he rolls away.

"GOOD-BYE!" Shout all the digidestined and ExVeemon.

"We have to get going." Says Kevin after a while.

"The villagers were kind to give us some food." Says Shamala.

"They are a lot nicer than humans." Says Ryan.

"I think we are both nice in our own way." Says Kevin.

"Just like Kokuwamon." Says Susan with a smile.

"Hey!...Well...It's true in a way." Admits Kokuwamon.

"Let's go!" Says Dorumon.

**Digimon**

They were closer to the Destined Mountain. Another day or 2 and they'll be there and that gives them courage.

"We are getting close." Says ExVeemon with a smile.

"This is the Destined Mountain." Says Kevin recognising it.

"Yes...It's the mountain." Answers ExVeemon.

"It's...It's a beautiful mountain." Says Shamala.

"I agree with you." Says Dorumon. "Our answers will be found here."

"Our quest will truly begin when we'll reach the destination." Says Kokuwamon.

"After all what I see until now...I don't think I want to return home immediately." Says Kevin.

"What! But what about your family?" Asks Ryan surprise.

"They need our help...The situation is critical for the digimon and...They are counting on us." Says Kevin.

"I...I'm not sure what to do anymore." Says Shamala. "I don't want to let them down and...I also want to warn my mother and my brother...I don't care about my father."

"Me too...I mean...You see what happen to them...The city evacuates by fear...I don't want them to fell something my grand-mother live during the second war when she was young...before she quit Germany because...She was Jews."

"Said that way...I'm now hesitating too." Says Ryan. "At least, we should know a way out in case...thing gets out of hand."

"Agree." The others say.

"What's the second world war?" Asks Kokuwamon.

"We'll explain later...It's not a happy story...More a horror and violent story of a dark moment of humanity." Says Kevin.

"I see." Says Kokuwamon.

"I don't want sad story...I want happy story." Whine Guilmon.

"This dark story brings happiness after a long time and...No one wish another war like this." Says Ryan.

"I wish everyone can have fun." Says Guilmon.

"We all wish that too." Says Susan.

"Let's keep going!" Says ExVeemon.

"Alright." Answers the other.

After an hour they talk about everything and nothing when a cage appears from the ground and trap them.

"Another trap!" They shout in surprise.

"Caught you." Says a voice.

"Another cage! *Sigh* you should at least don't use the same trick." Says Dorumon.

"But you are all trapping there...No one can save you now and...You can't evolve. The cage cannot allow you to obtain the extra data need for the evolution." Says the voice that appears in front of them. It is a Kuwagamon. It's a giant red insect with big and sharp scissors. His 4 arms give him an average for battle...and anything that needs more than 2 arms. He has 2 long transparent wings on his back. His belly section is pale blue. He also has some black line on his face were his eyes cannot be see.

"So...How shall I eliminate you...Hum..." Wonder calmly Kuwagamon.

Suddenly energy beam fall from the skies and hit Kuwagamon back.

"What?!" Asks Kuwagamon.

In the sky, a dark dragon digimon land close to them. His limbs are unusually developed, so it cuts the opponent to pieces with its elongated arms, and flies about the darkness with its tenacious legs and wings. His scales are black and he has a skeleton tattoo on his shoulders. He has 4 cruel red eyes and he looks at the insect digimon.

"This is not good." Says ExVeemon.

"It's a Devidramon. A digimon who likes to kill anything he sees...Whatever the outcome of this fight is...We are doom." Says Kokuwamon.

"You...Have to say it...that way." Says Ryan shaking in fear.

"So you want to fight me hum...Well you have no chance to fight against a member of the Sin Empire!" Says Kuwagamon without fear.

"Is that a plan of the tactician?" Wonder Dracomon.

"No...I have done it with my brains." Says Kuwagamon.

"*Kof* Plagiarism. *Kof*" Comment Kokuwamon.

"I'll kill you first...after Devidramon." Says Kuwagamon.

Devidramon smiles evilly and opens his wings. Kuwagamon do the same and they fight in midair.

"**Power Guillotine!**" Shout Kuwagamon.

Devidramon dive and dodges the attack and use his long arms to punch the face of Kuwagamon. The thorax of Kuwagamon absorbs all the damage it could have been given. Kuwagamon tries the same attack again and Devidramon flies higher and kick Kuwagamon back and it was still ineffective. Kuwagamon counters with his foot and hits Devidramon stomach. Devidramon takes some distance and puts his hands on his painful stomach.

"**Devil Blast!**" Shout Devidramon when he shoots an electric ball.

It hits the face of Kuwagamon and he falls on the ground, thankfully far away from the cage were the heroes are stuck.

"Kuwagamon is powerful...But Devidramon is clearly faster...I'm not sure who will win." Says Dracomon.

"Depends who break the wings of the other first." Says Kokuwamon.

"We have to get out!" Says Guilmon trying to break the cage.

"He's right we must at least try something." Says Dorumon.

They try to open the cage for a while but they are not powerful enough to open it, unless another powerful digimon helps him.

Devidramon dodges the attacks of his enemy and counter with another devil blast. This time, Kuwagamon dodges it and the ground explodes.

"**Power Guillotine!**" Shout Kuwagamon.

"**Crimson Claw!**" Shout Devidramon.

They both charge at one each other's and the attacks happen. Devidramon has been slice at his chest and bloods came out. As for Kuwagamon...He was cut in 4 by the red claw of Devidramon.

"How...Did you-?" But Kuwagamon dies before finishing his sentence.

The heroes watches amaze and also afraid of what might come next.

"This attack was more powerful than it should been." Comment Dorumon.

"You're right...His power has been boosted." Says Kokuwamon.

"How?" They wonder.

"My friends...where are you?" Asks a voice in some distance.

Devidramon immediately turns around and walk away from the heroes. He then grabs delicately something and turns back at the direction of the prisoners. Devidramon then puts what he takes on the ground and it was...another human!

"Hello...I'm surprise to hear from my friends that other humans are here...since I can't see anything. My name is Abrafo Tsudan, 17 years old and I'm from the Zaire." He says with a smile. Abrafo Tsudan is a man with dark skin and dark and short hairs. He wears a bandana over his eyes and the extra part of the bandana flies with the wind. He wears a...Pink shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Hi...You know you wear a pink short right?" Asks Ryan.

"I am?" Asks Abrafo, proving he's really blind. "Devidramon...You trick me again!"

"Sorry...I couldn't resist!" Says Devidramon with a big smile...which is a little scary from that digimon.

"This explains his sudden strength of his attack." Says Kokuwamon. He was talking about the fact the African has enhancement cards.

Abrafo puts his hands on the cage

"Devidramon...Help them get out of there." Asks Abrafo.

"Alright...Hummmmmmmm!" Shout Devidramon trying to lift the cage. ExVeemon helps him and the cage finally breaks.

"Free at last." Says Guilmon happily.

They all thanks Devidramon and everyone present themselves. Devidramon then turns back into his previous form...Monodramon. Monodramon is a small dragon with purple scales. He has wings attach to his arms and 3 claws at the end of their wings. He also has 3 sharp toes for his feet. He has a long purple tail on his back. He has a golden crystal on his forehead. He has golden eyes and also black pupil at the center of his eyes.

"Thank you for your help." Says Shamala.

"Anything for digidestined, after all, where in this together." Says Abrafo with a smile.

"In this together...You are digidestined too?" Asks Kevin surprise.

"Yes...you can see the symbol on my arms but...I can't...Like I say...I'm blind." Says Abrafo showing his hands. Monodramon do it too to prove they are telling the true.

"How did you come here? We have been trick by something or someone." Asks Susan.

"I'm not sure...Since I'm blind...I think Monodramon explains I've been in a spot that transport sometime object in another dimension...I...I was in the ship and...I try to enter illegally in the United States with my family for a better life when...I fall off the ship when we were in the Bermuda Triangle." Says Abrafo.

"The legacy place were ship disappear mysteriously." Says Ryan surprise.

"Yes...I was sure it was legend but I think it's true...It...Brought me here and I think some of the ship and plane that disappear are there." Says Abrafo.

"And I found him wandering in the dragon territories a few weeks before the Sin Empire strike hard there...All the dragon territories are in the possession of the Sin Empire for a year now." Says Monodramon.

"You've been here for one year!" Says Ryan.

"Yeah...Nothing bad happen thanks to my friend here." Says Abrafo.

He tries patting Monodramon but he was only waving the air.

"I'm...over here." Says Monodramon.

"...Sorry." Says the African boy and he pat Monodramon head.

"I like it." Comment Monodramon. "So...I never expect to meet other digidestined...I think big things are coming soon."

"I know...We are heading to the Destined Mountain to find out what we must do." Says Kevin.

"...The good news is that we have find more people...It was hard sometime surviving just the 2 of us." Says Monodramon.

"We were heading to the nearest city when I hear a metallic sound and I knew then some digimon has been cage up by the Sin Empire. That is why...We meet you." Says Abrafo.

"Good. A bat has joined us." Comments Kokuwamon.

"Oh...Afraid I take your sarcastic spot?" Asks Monodramon.

"My...I don't want that spot! It's just who I am!" Replies aggressively Kokuwamon after being taken by surprise.

"Don't worry. This spot is fit for you." Says Monodramon. "We also have here...A happy happy digimon...Right Guilmon." Says Monodramon.

"I like fun." Says Guilmon.

"..." Monodramon wasn't please he didn't react to his provocation.

"We have 2 dragons at last, a fury one and a scaly one. So...Who's the most ug-" But Monodramon was cut.

"Enough my friend! I don't think it's a good idea to have them at your back...Especially the big one." Says Abrafo pointing ExVeemon...More like trying to point him.

"He was about to say we are ugly!" Both Shout Dorumon and Dracomon.

"Let it go Dorumon. He just wants attention like a kiddo." Says Susan.

"Don't call me kiddo!" Says Monodramon upset.

"We won't kiddo." Says Dracomon walking away.

"I think we have enough for the presentation...And I don't want ExVeemon, the big guy, to squish Monodramon when we only meet him." Says Shamala.

"We are moving now...We have lose enough time with the surprise attack. Let's put some distance between us in case they put other cage under the ground." Says Kevin.

"I think you're right." Agreed Dracomon.

"That's the reason we were caught the 2 times." Says Ryan. "I think we should find a way to have the upper hand and not the enemy."

"Any suggestion?" Asks Kevin.

"Not for now...But when we know our objective...A plan might come up." Says Ryan.

"We are still moving so we can't put traps." Says Dracomon.

"Let's go." Says Guilmon taking advance with Shamala behind him.

Monodramon takes the African hands and guide him to the rest of the group.

* * *

AC: A new digidestined join the group. The more the story will advance and the more their profile and advantage for the time will come up. To be more clear...They specialty.

I decide to put Devidramon because we always see him as a villain in digimon. I also like that digimon and...I give him extra responsibility. Do not worry, Abrafo is blind but he can perceives things no once can because of this incapacity and Monodramon won't let anything happen to him...I'll use Abrafo blind eyes to do funny jokes and to play with Monodramon poor heart.


End file.
